Online publishers typically provide or allocate portions of their web pages for advertising purposes. These areas are sometimes referred to as impression opportunities. Some of the impression opportunities are available for advertising products, services, or businesses not directly provided by or related to the online publishers. In some embodiments, these impression opportunities are available to advertisers for a price. These impression opportunities are sometimes made available directly to advertisers or through one or more advertising networks (sometimes referred to as “ad networks”) operating as middlemen. In some embodiments, advertising exchanges provide a platform for buying and selling advertising impressions by consolidating and managing impression opportunities across a plurality of publishers. Advertisers interested in impression opportunities may comprise an individual, company or other client entity, which may be further represented by one or more advertising agencies. An advertising agency may design and/or implement an advertising campaign on behalf of a client and procure or buy impression opportunities based on the advertising campaign. As online activity trends upwards and advertisers are looking for the right media to maximize their online exposure, trading in impression opportunities have become increasingly sophisticated.